Star Wars Race to Endor
by captainkenneth
Summary: A impirial Star Destroyer crashes on the moon of endor, carrying a new super weapon that could be the disaster of the rebels.  now its a race to find the crashed star destroyer, and its new weapon.


Chapter one

"Captain Dossel, we are ready to commence the weapons test." An imperial officer aboard the imperial star destroyer _ligament_, informed his commander, Captain Roy Dossel. "Excellent, commence the second weapons test on the moon." Captain Dossel ordered. "Sir! We are experiencing an energy drain! We are losing all weapons shields, life support, and engines! We're going to crash onto the moons surface!" The officer exclaimed "WHAT! From where?" The captain yelled. "It appears to be coming from the moon's surface!" The officer informed his superior. "I thought you said there was no mechanical devices down there!" The captain yelled at another officer. "Yes sir, I mean I did sir!" The officer stuttered in utter fear of his captain. "You fool! You're reading it wrong!" The captain shouted as he shoved the officer aside. When the captain got over to the panel, he to saw it read no machines down on the planet. "That's impossible!" The captain shouted in anger, unfortunately that would be his last words, for the star destroyer was now making a nose dive for the surface of the moon. A few minutes later, there was a big explosion that could be seen from space itself.

"General Solo! General Solo! Your wife would like to see you." A royal palace guard came running down the halls after General Han Solo. "What is it?" Han asked the guard with a sigh. "Your wife would like to see you." The guard answered. "Why didn't she tell me herself?" Han asked the palace guard. "Your communicator is off." The guard explained. "That's because I turned it off! I didn't want to be disturbed." Han shouted at the guard. "She says it's very urgent, she even told me to emphasize 'very urgent'." The guard told Han. Han gave a deep sigh. "Alright, where is she?" Han finally asked. "She's in the communication room, third level." The guard told Han as he started walking away.

The door made a whoosh as Han stepped in the room. "What is it Leia?" Han asked his wife, Leia Organa Solo. "We've intercepted a coded imperial message, we're in the process of decoding it now, I think we've unlocked something big, Han. I'd like you to be here when it's decoded." Leia told Han. With another sigh, he threw his hands in the air, and yelled "I'm never going to get the falcon fixed!" Leia laughed, knowing that meant yes. A few minutes later, the decoded message came to Leia. "Leia, I think we're in trouble! Read this!" A rebel officer handed the message over to Leia with fear in his eyes! The message was as follows: The Mega-Weapon has been tested, it is a success! Next, we attack Courscant, then move from planet to planet until we have re-conquered the galaxy! First we must recover the weapon from the moon of Endor; we must act fast, and swift, and destroy the new republic army!

Well, it seems the Empire has a new weapon! We must act fast, and prevent the imperials from getting their new 'Mega-weapon' operational." Leia told everyone in the room. And I suppose you want me to lead the recovery mission?" Han knew his wife's looks, she did, plus after he said that, she grinned. "You know me to well, Han." Leia told Han with a laugh.

"Captain Frames! We lost contact with the _Ligament_; they are gone from our scanners! A imperial officer informed his Captain. "What happened, they couldn't have just disappeared!" Captain Frames asked the officer. Apparently they witnessed a energy drain that emitted from the moon's surface! Then they crashed into the surface!" the officer reported. "Hmmm, prepare us for light speed, we will have to deal with this ourselves, we cannot let the weapon get in the wrong hands." The captain ordered with a response of "yes sir." by his officers.

"Ok Rogue Squadron, time for the debriefing, here it goes, we have a star destroyer that crashed on the moon of Endor, this star destroyer was equipped with a new super weapon, and we, or you I should say, are to go to Endor, and see if there are any survivors, or left over usage. If there are leftovers of the weapon, it could mean life, or death, of the new republic." Leia explained to the pilots. "Hey Han, what do you think about this one?" Wedge Antilles asked Han. "I think it means the life or death of us, sop we better make it good." Han told Wedge. "Ok, we're ready to go when you are." Wedge informed General Han Solo." Alright, let's make this a good one." Han said aloud to his team, and then said to himself about the Frigate ship he was going in, "well, it's not the _Millennium Falcon_, but it'll work." "Hey Wedge, I can see it now, a Ewok pilot!" One of the other pilots known as Wess Janson joked. "Endor, here we come again." Han said to himself. "What did you say Han?" A voice came over the communications of the Frigate. "Lando? Is that you?" Han asked the voice. "Hey Ol' buddy! How's the Falcon?" Lando asked Han "well, not so good actually, she's in repair; she was hit pretty badly in the last mission." Han informed Lando Calrissain. Han's old friend. Don't worry; I've come to help. I got this huge frigate that was made into a super charged fighter, I'll use it to help you recover the star destroyer your after." Lando told Han. "Does she have a name?" Han asked Lando. "Yeah, she's the Durango, named her myself." Lando explained. "Have you got in contact with the Ewoks yet?" Lando asked Han. "Not yet, why?" Han asked Lando. "Good, because I have." Lando told Han. They have a group waiting for us; they'll meet us at these coordinates." Lando told Han as he sent over the coordinates. "Ok, thanks Lando." Han thanked Lando. "Yeah, anything for an old friend!" Lando replied.


End file.
